Plateu Disco/Nikki's Creepy-Ass Holiday Special
"Nikki's Creepy-Ass Holiday Special" is the first episode of Plateu Disco's first season, and is the first episode of the series overall. Sypnosis In the series premiere, Nikki bans a disco Christmas celebration once an alien and creepy puppet duo invasion is rumoured to take place. Alternately titled "The Christmas the Disco Stood Still". Transcript (Open with a poor-quality image of a church on a seafoam green background. The words "THE PRESENT-DAY CHURCH OF CHRIST OF LATTER-DAY SAINTS" zoom in. The words are in yellow and in the Papyrus font.) MALE VOICEOVER: Thank you for watching Daylight Times TV, the most trusted name in religious programming. This concludes our broadcast day. Stay tuned for mo- (Static screen) (CUT TO: A shot of the disco lobby, decorated for Christmas time. TENKO is chatting with JENNIFER when NIKKI bursts in on her rollerskates holding a large box of Christmas decorations. The box is overflowing, with some of the decorations about to fall out. NIKKI is oblivious to this.) NIKKI: (shouting) TENKO! TENKO! (As NIKKI yells to her, TENKO flinches slightly. JENNIFER looks behind her to see NIKKI.) TENKO: O-oh. Hi, Nikki. NIKKI: You wanna help me put up these Christmas decorations? (Some of the decorations begin to fall out of the box and onto the floor. NIKKI is unfazed by this, not even bothering to pick them up. JENNIFER reluctantly picks them up with a sigh.) TENKO: O-oh, uhh... I-I don't kno- (TENKO is cut off by CAROL bursting into the doors of the disco, holding a bunch of candy canes in each hand.) CAROL: (shouting) MERRY CHRISTMAS, MOTHERFUCKERS! (CAROL steers her feet towards JENNIFER, just inches away from her. CAROL looks up to see JENNIFER looking at her, and hands her a candy cane.) CAROL: Don't stick it in your nose, it hurts like hell. JENNIFER: Why would you think that I'd- CAROL: Oops! Gotta blast! Seeya later, motherfuckers! (CAROL runs away from the scene.) NIKKI: (waving) Bye, Carol! (turns back towards TENKO and JENNIFER) So, um, would you like to help me? TENKO: Uhh- JENNIFER: She doesn't want to help you. NIKKI: That's okay! I'll find someone else! Bye! (NIKKI skates away rather hurriedly, still holding the box. JENNIFER and TENKO continue their conversation, now walking around the disco.) TENKO: So... umm... Jennifer, how are your flowers doing? JENNIFER: They're doing great. Everything's going swimmingly. TENKO: Oh, that's great! (TENKO blushes a little. JENNIFER smiles softly.) (TENKO and JENNIFER walk towards the disco's restaurant, where CAROL is working. Upon noticing the duo take a seat, CAROL quickly runs over to them.) CAROL: What's up, and what the fuck can I get 'ya's? TENKO: Just a glass of water... (CAROL looks at TENKO funny.) CAROL: Water...? I mean, okay, I guess... what about... (points to JENNIFER) you? Sea Urchin Girl? JENNIFER: Um, I have a name. Anyway, I'll just have some regular fries and ketchup. CAROL: Mhm. I'll get back to 'ya's in a bit with your fries and... glass of water... (CAROL runs out back to cook.) JENNIFER: So, haven't you heard? TENKO: Heard of what? JENNIFER: Don't you know? There's gonna be an invasion tonight! An invasion of aliens and creepy ass puppets! TENKO: A-aliens!? JENNIFER: Yeah. And creepy ass puppets. TENKO: M-my oh my... JENNIFER: Pretty sick, right? TENKO: U-uhm... yeah, I suppose. (TOMOKO walks over to the duo.) TOMOKO: Greetings, mes amis! JENNIFER: Tomoko! What's up? TOMOKO: Did you get word of the encroachment, my benefactors~? JENNIFER: Um, in English, please? TOMOKO: Ah, dearest apologies, cronies! (CAROL comes running in and pushes TOMOKO out of the way.) CAROL: Outta the way, Frenchie! Anyways, here's your fuckin' food! JENNIFER: Thank you. (TENKO silently bows her head down as a sign of graditude.) CAROL: No sweat! (CAROL runs away again. TOMOKO gets up.) TOMOKO: Ugh... Carol and her venturesome psyche! Anyhow, formulate for the encroachment! So long, my well-wishers! (TOMOKO bows before walking away. TENKO chuckles a bit and blushes.) TENKO: That Tomoko... she has such a way with words! JENNIFER: Tenko, how can you understand what she says? It's like she speaks in an Alien language. TENKO: That's what makes her so cool! (JENNIFER chuckles a bit and eats some of her fries. IRINA comes walking towards the table.) IRINA: Ah, so, I assume you've heard of the invasion too, hm? TENKO: O-oh, yes! We have! JENNIFER: I think we all know at this point, Princess. IRINA: Ah, I figured. I just wanted to see if you knew too. JENNIFER: Aight. IRINA: I wish I could join you two, but alas, I have a tea party to tend to. Ta-ta! (IRINA walks away.) JENNIFER: I don't get it! It's an invasion! Why isn't anyone even remotely concerned!? It's like it's any normal day to everyone except us! TENKO: We're dying! We're dying! Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Plateu Disco